<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turmoil by LosingInterest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864492">Turmoil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosingInterest/pseuds/LosingInterest'>LosingInterest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhaustion, M/M, Misunderstandings, More like...slip of the tongue?, Not really misunderstanding though, Not that he meant it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosingInterest/pseuds/LosingInterest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daesung has no idea how long he’s been sitting on his bedroom floor. His back is starting to get hurt as it rests against his bed and he legs are numb. There’s a headache by every beat of his heart and everything hurts at the same time. His throat is sore but he prefers it that way. If it’s up to him, he prefers for it to be sore stupid for the rest of his life. Really. The world –his fans –would probably cry over it but he’d be overjoyed if that means he would never say such thing again. Such hurtful thing that led him this way.<br/>***<br/>Part of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882010/chapters/44818234">Little Wonders</a> universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kang Daesung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turmoil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daesung has no idea how long he’s been sitting on his bedroom floor. His back is starting to get hurt as it rests against his bed and he legs are numb. There’s a headache by every beat of his heart and everything hurts at the same time. His throat is sore but he prefers it that way. If it’s up to him, he prefers for it to be sore stupid for the rest of his life. Really. The world –his fans –would probably cry over it but he’d be overjoyed if that means he would never say such thing again. Such hurtful thing that led him this way.</p><p>***</p><p>At some point, he must be getting up to change and climb on his bed to settle under the cover but he doesn’t remember anything about it. He wishes he could forget what had happened earlier too. He wishes his family just here to hold one another after three weeks, three <em>fucking</em> long weeks he had to spend overseas with strangers and works.</p><p>
  <em>“A fucking cat!”</em>
</p><p>He tries to block down his own voice in his head, sounded just as loud as it was when he was standing in the kitchen, staring at his Seunghyun.</p><p>
  <em>“We’re not keeping it, Daesung. I made him promise.”</em>
</p><p>Seunghyun had reached to touch him, to assure him that it’s going to be okay. He didn’t let him and <em>oh</em> how he’d give everything for the older man to look at him now.</p><p>
  <em>“I was just gone for three weeks and you managed to get a stupid fucking cat. How responsible!”</em>
</p><p>Seunghyun had let him curse, of course. Seunghyun would let him curse as many times as he wanted because he knew how tight Daesung would wound up to whenever he’s tired. Seunghyun knew him, or at least that’s what he thought.</p><p>
  <em>“Ken found it in the yard.” Seunghyun shook his head at that and grinned. “You know how it’d go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you let him? You know the rules!”</em>
</p><p>Yeah, Daesung thinks to himself. The rules. Their rules.</p><p>
  <em>“I know, baby,” Seunghyun walked up to him and brushed his cheek softly. “We’ve talked about it –”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We?! Pretty sure nobody had mentioned it to me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me and Ken, Daesung. Hear me out first, hmm?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t have to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seunghyun tried to pull him in his arms but Daesung managed to dodge every attempt he made.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s a stray kitten and it was in our yard, okay? I wouldn’t do anything funny just because you’re away.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Like what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seunghyun shrugged. “Like having a cat? No pets allowed. Not until we’re both retired to stay home long enough to watch them, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Right,” Daesung knew that but his stomach was still filled with anger, exhaustion ran like poison in his blood. “Of course.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nah,” Daesung hissed and both of them knew that there’s something he didn’t say. “Nothing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’d take him to the shelter tomorrow, okay? I planned to take him today but Ken was determined to show him to you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, it’s fine,” Daesung tried to breathe but his head was pounding and there’s a cacophony in his ears. “We’re keeping it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“...We are?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, not like you could throw out a stray.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We don’t have to keep it, you know? Ken –”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ken would like to keep it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seunghyun sighed. “I made him promise.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you promised me that we would talk about things instead of making stupid decision behind my back.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I –what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daesung sneered and nothing felt right. Not his spine, not even the ground he’s standing on. The earth was pulling him down and the sky was dropping weight by every second. “What’s next? A fucking mistress that just happened to be homeless?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seunghyun jerked back so fast he might be electrocuted. “What?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You and your stray-saving complexion,” Daesung spat and wanted nothing but going horizontal. There’s something burning inside him, probably his lungs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stray cat, stray kid –”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Daesung, stop.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“–just can’t help it, can you? Playing hero. Big Seunghyun, an angel to this earth, taking everything to his home while I was away, working in a stupid fucking nowhere.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You need to stop, Daesung.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why? Are you afraid?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Or are there more?” Daesung jabbed his finger on Seunghyun’s shoulder harshly. “What else you’re taking?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For fuck’s sake, just go to sleep.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Or what? You’re going to kick me out?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dae –”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You won’t! And you can’t.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sleep. Rest, I’ll take care of your stuff.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Like hell I’d let you,” Daesung pushed past Seunghyun to grab his bag. “You can’t take care of anything, not even yourself.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re not doing this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Doing what?!” anger burst through him like a flame. Daesung had to lean against the wall to keep himself from shaking. “You and your own thinking ability. I was away and you took a cat. You were away and you took a kid!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Daesung!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s true!! You can’t just let them be, right?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How –” Seunghyun closed his eyes to keep himself in check. “–we’re not talking about this. Go to sleep.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck off!!” Daesung screamed and he felt better instantly. His head floated to better space. “Fuck you and your stupid decision!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It wasn’t stupid decision!” Seunghyun finally had enough. “You didn’t even hear me out!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The last time I did you were already halfway to take in a kid!!”</em>
</p><p>Daesung is shaking with tears as he presses his palm on his cheek. Seunghyun had hit him, not so hard –definitely not as hard as it should be –but enough to send him into shock. Daesung can see the next thing happened behind his eyelids, like a broken video being played over and over again.</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t talk to you,” Seunghyun walked past him to their bedroom, grabbed his travel bag and started throwing his clothes in it. “I can’t believe you just said that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daesung was too stunned to do anything but watch. His heart clenched painfully as Seunghyun made his way to Ken’s bedroom, opening the door just to find the kid already sitting up on his bed crying silently, no doubt he’d heard their fight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daesung could only reach helplessly, seven minutes too late after Seunghyun’s car rolled through the night away.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>“Daesung?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” he tells his mom and it’s the realest thing he’d said in these past three hours. “I don’t know what to do,” he tries to say in between sobs. “Mom.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>Daesung hears the rustle then the faint voice of his dad, probably asking who’s on the phone.</p><p>“Daesung?”</p><p>“Seunghyun.”</p><p>“Is Seunghyun okay?”</p><p>“He’s gone. He’s –” his throat is wrecked enough from crying. “He’s taking Ken with him. I don’t know, mom.”</p><p>“What happened, Daesung?”</p><p>It’s the tone that his mom used when he scratched his knees. It’s the tone she used at the night he told him that he’s going to pursue singing and he’s afraid he’d be nothing but a burden. It’s the tone she used when he was a nervous bunch the day before he moved in with Seunghyun. It’s his mother’s voice and Daesung wants nothing but to drown himself in it’s warmth.</p><p>“I said something stupid,” he tries to breathe but his nose is stuffed. “God, mom, I said something stupid and I scared them away this time.”</p><p>“Daesung, baby, they’ll be back, okay?”</p><p>“No, they won’t,” he hits his chest twice to get rid of his heart. “<em>I</em> wouldn’t.”</p><p>“I’ll come over, okay? Can you stay calm? Daesung?”</p><p>“No –” he sputtered another sob. “ –just –can you call him?”</p><p>“Seunghyun?”</p><p>“He’s –he’s not answering my calls, he’s probably disgusted with me –”</p><p>“Honey –”</p><p>“Please, mom?”</p><p>“Daesung –”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” he cries. “I’m sorry...please...”</p><p>“Okay,” his mom sighs. “Okay, baby. I’ll call him, okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” he finally breathes and it feels like a miracle. “Please. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be, it’s okay, Daesung.”</p><p>“It’s not,” he chokes with it. <em>Nothing </em>is okay. He’s dying and he’s not going to be able to hold Seunghyun for the last time. And Ken.</p><p>Ken.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em> mom,” he’s wrecked with another round of sobs. “Ken.”</p><p>“They’re okay, baby. They’ll be okay.”</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” he clenches his teeth. “It’s not o –okay.”</p><p>“I’m going to call them now, okay? Are you going to be okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” he nods frantically. “Yes, please. Now. Please, mom.”</p><p>“Okay, baby. Love you, okay?”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>***</p><p>He’s dreaming.</p><p>He doesn’t know when or how or where he fell asleep but he knows that he’s dreaming. There’s no other explanation for the way Seunghyun is looking at him.</p><p>“You said yes,” Seunghyun’s voice is gravel. Daesung wishes he’d throw him with stones instead so he’d wake up from this terrible <em>terrible</em> dream. “You said you wanted it too.”</p><p>“Him,” Daesung corrects him eventhough he has no right to. Not anymore after what he’d said and done. Maybe never in the first place for all his hesitation before the adoption. “I did,” he swallows hard, trying to pinch himself but he has no hands. Only his voice. A weapon. “I <em>do.</em>”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Small voice and Daesung looks down to see his son. “Baby.”</p><p>“Appa doesn’t want me.”</p><p>“I do,” Daesung wants him with every fiber in his body. He wants to wake up and reach for his son, for real until he can feel him against his skin like a blanket. “I’m sorry, baby.”</p><p>“You’re not.”</p><p>“I am,” Daesung cries, broken with each plea. “I’m <em>so</em> sorry, please...please come back...”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really,” Daesung has no legs and no body but his heart bruised just the same. “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>“Daesung?”</p><p>“Please,” he begs like a beggar. “Anything. I’ll do anything...please.” Beggar can’t be chooser anyway.</p><p>“Wake up.”</p><p>“I can’t,” he gasps. It’s Ken then it’s Seunghyun before the image before him all fading away. He’s watching them helplessly, sinking in his own gut. “Don’t go, please.”</p><p>“Wake up.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Daesung stammers out, reaching with his nonexsistent being. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Wake up, Daesung.”</p><p>This time, his voice is leaving too. He can’t feel it anymore, it’s a losing battle without any weapon. It’s not even a battle because nobody occupies the other side. It’s stupid. He’s <em>fucking</em> stupid.</p><p>“Daesung, wake up.”</p><p>He has his arms. He has a name. What’s his name again?</p><p>“Daesung?”</p><p>He has his legs. Good. It’s all good. Wait, <em>no</em>. He has his chest and it’s hurting. Stop, he wants to stop.</p><p>“Daesung, baby, can you hear me?”</p><p>“Yes,” he has a voice. He has a name, yes. Daesung. His name. He...where is he?”</p><p>“Hey...open your eyes? Daesung?”</p><p>Eyes? Ah, yeah, he has eyes. What else does he have?</p><p>“Can you hear me? Say something, Daesung...”</p><p>His voice. Oh God, his stupid voice.</p><p>“No,” he forces himself to say. “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay. We’ll talk about it later, okay?”</p><p>“No,” he repeats himself firmly, his cracked tone be damned. “No talk. I hate...please.”</p><p>“What are you talking about, hmm?”</p><p>“No more...” the air comes to him painfully, hitting different parts of his lungs mercilessly. “Won’t talk...won’t...”</p><p>“Daesung, wake up for me, okay? Open your eyes? Baby?”</p><p>Can he do that? He has eyes, yeah, alright.</p><p>“Daesung?”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” his breaths run away from him in a rough manner. Not enough oxygen, he’s dying. He’s dying with Seunghyun’s face just inches away from his. “<em>Oh</em>.”</p><p>“Hey, you’re okay, Daesung...shhh,” Seunghyun gathers him in his arms, trying to contain the heartwrenching sobs punching out of him. “It’s okay, baby...”</p><p>“No,” Daesung croaks painfully. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry...Please...”</p><p>“We’ll talk about it later, okay?” Seunghyun strokes his back, shushing his heart to normal beat. “It’s enough for today, rest first, baby...”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Daesung is a broken record, or broken everything for that matter, he’s sure. <em>ImsorryImsorryImsorry.</em></p><p>“I, too,” Seunghyun brushes his lips on his forehead, the touch lingers long enough to reduce his cries to whimper. “You’re tired.”</p><p><em>I am</em>, Daesung gathers his energy to say but all that’s left of him is just enough to grasp tighter at Seunghyun’s shirt. <em>Don’t leave.</em></p><p>“I’m here,” Seunghyun’s voice starts to drift away. “Can you feel me? Daesung?”</p><p><em>No, </em>Daesung wants to scream. <em>Wake up? You asked me to wake up?</em></p><p>“Baby, you’re exhausted.”</p><p><em>I’m sorry</em>, Daesung scoots closer. He kicks his brain and his voice for one more thing, “Ken?”</p><p>“He’s with my mom,” Seunghyun adjusts their blanket. “He’s upset that he makes you sad.”</p><p><em>I’m sorry,</em> Daesung please. Then as an afterthought, <em>I don’t deserve him.</em></p><p>***</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hey,” Daesung replies weakly. He’s still floating, his head is still somewhere despite the sleeping he’d done. “You’re here.”</p><p>“Breakfast?” Seunghyun slides him a plate of pancakes. This is not their usual breakfast but it’s the thing Seunghyun’s best on cooking. “You look bad.”</p><p>“I feel bad,” his throat is working funny. “I’m sorry. God, I’m <em>so</em> sorry.”</p><p>“Breakfast, then we’ll talk, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Daesung reaches for Seunghyun’s hand and squeezes it gratefully. He’s dramatic like that. He’s fucking dramatic that he almost ruined his family. Or maybe he’d done it and Seunghyun wants nothing to do with him anymore. “Breakfast.”</p><p>“Breakfast.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Leave it.”</p><p>“No,” Daesung reaches for Seunghyun’s mug. “Can’t.”</p><p>“Daesung,” Seunghyun takes the porcelain back, puts it on the table as a final way of telling Daesung not to do dishes <em>now</em>. “Leave it for now.”</p><p>“Don’t,” the younger man winches. “ Don’t go.”</p><p>“I –what?”</p><p>“Don’t go,” Daesung whispers. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Okay,” Seunghyun takes a deep breath. “Let’s talk now.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I know, baby...I know.”</p><p>“Ken?”</p><p>Seunghyun shakes his head. “He’s okay and we are going to talk to him later. I need you to tell me how you feel first, okay?”</p><p>Daesung blinks at him then dropping back onto his seat like a ragdoll. “Tired,” he confesses. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t...God, baby,” Seunghyun loves this man with his whole heart. “Did something happened?”</p><p>Daesung shakes his head, terried to open his mouth and let something bad out. Again. Everything about him feels ugly right now.</p><p>“Love? Talk to me?”</p><p>“I tried...” Daesung says meekly. Tears are gathering in the corner of his eyes. The world is blurry and jagged and tiring. “...I miss you.”</p><p>“I miss you too,” Seunghyun is holding him tight when the first sob out. “We miss you.”</p><p>“Ken...”</p><p>“He’s okay, I promise. I’m worried about you.”</p><p>“I...I wanted to come home,” it’s too big for him, all these feelings. They’re all pulsing inside his mouth, tumbling down like a broken castle. “They –they said one more...and one more...and I smiled and laughed and it’s –” he’s heaving through each tremor of his body. “–It wasn’t true.”</p><p>“What’s not true, Daesung?”</p><p>“Me. I –I wasn’t...me. I –I wanted to be me but it’s –it’s hard. I wanted to come home, I –I <em>fucking</em> miss you, miss –miss Ken, I –”</p><p>Seunghyun kisses his cheek, so softly he must be just dreaming of it. “I miss you too, baby, it’s okay, let it out to me...”</p><p>“It’s –it’s not okay!” anger runs through him like lightning but it’s burnt out fast. “I –I wanted to come home and everyone –they...they wanted to be me!”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Daesung clutches tightly onto  Seunghyun’s arms, his fingers are leaving crescent marks. “They –they’re talking about me...they said –they said that I’m lucky...that I’m good but I –I just wanted to be home.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Daesung.”</p><p>“No, don’t.”</p><p>“No,” Seunghyun scolds him but he’s tightening his grip. “I’m sorry that you had to be away to work. I’m sorry that the world couldn’t see it. I’m sorry that it was hard for you to just want to come home. I’m sorry that they didn’t understand it, baby.”</p><p>“I –I miss you.”</p><p>“I miss you too, Daesung. I miss you.”</p><p>“I –I wanted to cry, but –but the world was watching and I –<em>I</em> was lucky so I wasn’t supposed to –to feel...”</p><p>“You are, Daesung, you’re just a person and you should be allowed to feel. No matter what the world thinks about you, you’re just a human being, hmm?”</p><p>“I –I know,” Daesung takes a deep breath. It ends up with a stutter but he doesn’t want to give up. He’s home, he’s with Seunghyun and he still has a lot to say to his son. Ken. He misses him.</p><p>“Yeah, baby?”</p><p>“It’s stupid,” he shakes his head, angry at himself. “It’s stupid and I wasn’t supposed to let it out like that but I –I just miss you, and I was –I was angry...I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“You were exhausted, baby. It’s hard to control ourselves when we’re tired. I understand that, hmm?”</p><p>“It’s still –it’s still not an excure. I shouldn’t –Oh, God...I’m sorry, hyung, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Daesung.”</p><p>“It’s not. It’s <em>fucking</em> not.”</p><p>Seunghyun chuckles. “It’s too much cursing for you, Daesung. Let’s lie down for now?”</p><p>“It’s not okay,” he insists. He knows he’s right this time.</p><p>“Yeah...It wasn’t,” Seunghyun cradles his face gently in his palms. “I was upset. That’s why I left. I didn’t want us to talk in that condition, do you understand? I knew you’re exhausted and I knew that probably I should help you rest but I was...yeah, upset.”</p><p>“I know,” Daesung feels the regret start to make knots in his belly. “I know, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t say that. I –I didn’t mean that. <em>God,</em>” his voice breaks halfway. “I didn’t mean that, I swear.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“We both are.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Seunghyun strokes his cheek. “Does it still hurt?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I –I hit you.”</p><p>Daesung blinks up to him. “My heart hurts.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t what I was thinking. I was –”</p><p>“Upset,” Daesung nods. “I said something stupid, something <em>bad</em>. You’re hurt.”</p><p>“Still I –”</p><p>“No,” Daesung rejects the apology. “I deserve that. And I want you to do that, to remind me whenever I say something that hurt you.”</p><p>“You’re exhausted.”</p><p>“Not an excuse, remember? You have to remind me, I –I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>“Baby.”</p><p>“I can’t...I don’t want to lose my son. I don’t.”</p><p>“Okay, baby.”</p><p>“So yeah, you have to –to ground me? Whenever I –I stray too far, or say or do something stupid. Please? I can’t –I don’t want to lose this.”</p><p>“Never, Daesung. I promise.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Seunghyun kisses him. Once, twice and many times until they’re both breathless with it. “We won’t lose this. Ever.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Daesung chases after his mouth, throwing his arms around the older man’s neck to pull him closer. “Please,” he begs, hand sliding to sneak inside Seunghyun’s shirt, caressing skin and provoking goosebumps. “Seunghyun.”</p><p>“Daesung, baby –”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“Honey,” Seunghyun laughs softly at him. “I don’t think you know what you’re asking about.”</p><p>“I do,” Daesung says eagerly even as his mind is starting to fly again. “I know.”</p><p>“Okay,” Seunghyun agrees, for once, and leads him back to their bed. “Of course. Let’s just lie down first.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Daesung mumbles as soon as he’s tucked back in under their blanket. “No?”</p><p>“Later, I promise.”</p><p>“Stay?”</p><p>“I’m here.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Rest, Daesung.”</p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p>“You sounded drunk,” Seunghyun grins at him, amused.</p><p>“I’m <em>not</em>.”</p><p>“I know,” Seunghyun bends to kiss his forehead. Then his cheeks. Then his lips. “Just emotionally drained.”</p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p>“I’m here.”</p><p>“Hyung...Ken?”</p><p>“On his way.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Daesung fights his exhaustion to hear the news. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, I texted my mom that we –we’ve talked. It’s not like I want to keep him from you, Daesung. I just thought that it’s better –”</p><p>“It’s okay. He’s –he’s coming home. Right?”</p><p>“Yes, he is, baby.”</p><p>“Okay,” Daesung shuts his eyes. “I’m not baby.”</p><p>“Alright, Daesung.”</p><p>“I –I want to talk. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>“Ken. I want to talk, I want to –to hold. I miss him, I –I miss him so bad.”</p><p>“We’ll talk. I promise.”</p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>“And he misses you too. He was upset of himself. He thought he’d made you sad.”</p><p>“I’m not. I’m just...exhausted. I’m –okay, I’m kinda sad.”</p><p>“Hush, Daesung. Rest now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882010/chapters/44818234">Little Wonders</a> universe so it's probably made more sense if you read it first. Posted under different work because this one is especially lacking in Ken's appearance and more about Daesung's breakdown/ exhaustion. Might write the continuation from Ken's or Seunghyun's POV later when I find the motivation to. It's been a long tiring months and I haven't write for so long I'm not sure it's okay?<br/>Inspired by my own emotional exhaustion that led to things I wish I could fix.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>